That One Dream
by LameBlame
Summary: "My body… Is well as my soul both are wandering into the abyss. My hopes for a peaceful and quiet life has come to an end. My soul will shatter to the ground, my body will disperse onto the endless wind. My one dream has come to a close, I will not be able to see it but….. "They" will."
1. The day that I awoke

"My name is…."

…

…

 _Huh… It seems that I can't remember my name…._

" **Re….."**

 _Eh?_

"… **.us"**

 _Who is that…._

" **Regius….."**

 _Huh? Regius… Is that my name?_

" **Do…t… Fo….et… M…e….."**

 _Is she crying….?_

 _-Sudden light appeared-_

*Sounds of wind howling inside the house as if a monstrous howl from an animal was inside*

-…..

…..

"Eh?"

…

…..

"EH?!"

*Thud*

"Oh god no! It's already 11:30! I'm gonna be late!"

- _My name is Regius Valdo, currently I am a waiter at a café at my hometown. I am 21 years old, living alone since…. I can't remember that part. Why is that I can't remember that, is because I have amnesia. I have wounds from my head (back), it was just a bump in the head I guess and I have a severe long cut from my chest. I don't know why but I know how to fight, whether it be hand-to-hand or sword or magic I know it. The last thing to note is that this is a fantasy world with elves, goblins, orcs, you name it._

"God damn it! If I wasn't up that late I would have gone early!"

"Hmm? Ah! It's Regius-kun."

"Ah! Alisa-san! Good morning!"

 _This is Alisa Nagasawa; she is around my age (I guess younger than me? Doesn't want to say her age). She is a waitress at a café I'm been working on and I guess I am under her. Her height is 5'1 and weight…. I don't know. She got a cute-approachable appearance-long hair and green hair; has blue eyes, she feels tsundere-ish and I can manage that. Also she's an elf, so no need for explanations in some parts of her_

"Is " **he"** here?"

 _She looked at me and then nods a yes in her head. I look carefully in my surrounding but then…._

"REGIUS!"

"EH!"

*Intensely hugging Regius*

"MUHAHAHAHA! Do you think you can escape me?"

"*Gasp* St…opp…. STOP IT! Your hugs are killing me!"

"Aw, I just wanted to hug you that's all :D"

 _Well this guy name is Uzami Nayoto, he's the manager/cashier of this café and he likes_ _ **fooling**_ _around that much that he only annoys me_ _ **a lot**_ _. But then again he is strangely reliable at certain situations. He got a shaky hairdo and has Grey hair and his eyes are a rare kind of color…..Red eyes…. I thought that people with red eyes are already extinct… Because the demon race has been defeated by the human race and they are the only ones who have red eyes…_

"Anyway, Regius you are 15 minutes late. You have to make up for that."

 _Damn, he said it in a serious tone with his face completely emotionless and here I thought he wouldn't notice_

"Sorry"

"Aw, don't be like that Regius. Now get to work!"

 _-The café look like any café shop look like, it has 4 tables and 2 chairs outside the building. It is made by bricks; the name of the café is "Café Azualre". Inside there are 5 tables with 4 chairs .There are 2 restroom stations and 1 washroom station. The cashier which is Uzami, is on a corner near the upper-right of the café._

- _As I enter the café it feels like it's another world due to the fact that it got some interesting people. People come to this café due to its popularity with our coffee and such; it even attracted some nations namely the Zerigius._

 _Hmm? I heard two people talking near to me._

"Psst hey, have you heard that there was a runaway thief near the city"

"Eh? No way I bet the King won't be too happy with this….."

 _A Thief in the city? Hmm….. Well I doubt it would come to this café…Right?_

"They say he is swift as the wind and vicious as a snake."

 _What's with this cheesy description? Anyway, I got to go to work._

~ _5 Hours Later ~_

"Ah…. Finally I can go home."

"Don't forget to wake up early again **Re-gi-us-kun"**

"Don't worry I'm just gonna go home and sleep."

 _It was already 5:40, because of me showing up late at work I got to do extra work in the café and even let Alisa help me. God she's such a good girl!_

 _As I was walking towards my home, in a single long road I just happen to met someone by fate…_

"Uhm…. Are you lost somehow?"

"….."

 _Hm…. The shy type huh._

" _I_ could help you find your home if you lik-"

 _Before I could get near the silhouette, and even finish my sentence…_

*Sword pointing at Regius*  
"Hey hey! No need for violence!"

"Who are you."

"Eh?"

"I said who are you!"

"Wa-wait, I don't understand you…Ack!"

 _I was too soft on this person; I thought things wouldn't end this way._

 _The person hit me in the head with the hilt of their sword and the last image I saw was a long flowing silver hair dancing in the moonlight._


	2. Encounter

" **Regius! Come on now! Don't be a sloth!"**

 _Huh? Who's that?_

" **If you don't hu….y. up ..u w…..ll….d.."**

 _Wait, I can't understand you._

… _._

… _._

… _._

 _Ku…mi….ko….._

"Kumiko…"

…

…

"Huh! _Crap, I was knocked out."_

"Wait, how did I end up here, OUCH!"

 _What my head? It hurts?_

"What was I up to last night…?"

….

"Eh?"

"10:30"

"Well, I guess I should get going."

 _As I grabbed my things and go I saw something out of the ordinary. It was a Sword and a knife, I knew they weren't ordinary due to the fact it has some king of engravement on it. Oh well might as well leave it be. I wonder how it wind up here….._

"Yo!"

"Ah, Good morning Regius-kun."

"Good Morning."

"Alright! Since everyone is here, let's open the shop!"

"Yeah!" _Shouted by us_

 _While working, more and more news from the thief is coming… In waves. It seems that he/she is not only a thief but as well as a mercenary. She is seeking the famous Grimoire found in our nation's kingdom. To why is she looking for such thing, some say that he/she will use it to dominate the world or some crap like that._

 _Huh? My head...! Argh!_

*Fell down on the floor*

"Hey, are you alright!?"

"Regius-kun!"

"Goddammit let me call for help!"

~ 7 Hours later ~

 _My, my, my dear boy. It has seem that fate has entangles with us again. I have not much time, so I will make this quick. You are one of the legendary warriors; you are named the "Cursed Wolf". Make sure to remember this…..! Damn, that is all for now. Find your way to the cathedral, and also to meet with….._

-….!

*Looks around*

"Am I at an inn?"

 _I grabbed my things and left. God It's already this late?_... _Hmm? I sense someone._

*Picks up a stone and thrown it upwards*

"I see you! _I quickly ran towards the presence and grabbed its arms."_

"Who are you!"

…

"Answer me!"

"….How could…..How could you be….."

"Eh?"

"Nothing."

"Will you please drop your weapons and could we talk?"

"…"

"Wait what are you-"

*Poof*

*cough**cough*

 _Dammit, smokescreen in my face!_

 _I scanned the area; it looks like anyone is here._

"But… Who was that?"

 _Puzzled, I just went back to my home and quickly eat dinner and sleep._

…..

…..

…..

" **Hey, Regius. Do you think…. That we could save the world? I mean, it's just that no matter what we do the people would just act violent and would go against us….."**

"… **.Though that is true, someday. People will rely on us and we are there to save them no matter what the cost is…. Isn't that right? R$* &*%^."**

…

… **.**

"What's up with that dream? "


	3. These dreams

Strangely, I've been having weird dreams of some sort. I guess it was someone?

...

"Well, I guess I could take a walk. I mean it's already a free day."

I can get the day off in Saturday and Wednesdays, because there is no work on those days.

"Let me see my money..."

...

"Eh?"

-Current Money= 1000 silver coins-

"EH!"

What the hell?! I got only 1000 silver coins?!

~Money Worth~

1 Bronze Coin = Can buy nothing

50 Bronze Coins = Can probably buy a drink

1 Silver Coin = Can buy a few snacks

50 Silver Coins = Can buy a meal and a drink

1 Gold Coin = Can buy 5 meals and a few drinks

50 Gold Coins = Can buy 50 meals and a a lot of drinks

500 Bronze Coins = 1 Silver Coin

500 Silver Coins = 1 Gold Coin

~END~

"Well, I can still manage the money"

I grabbed my clothes and my money and the knife, not gonna get the sword because it might cause too much suspicion.

"*Yawn* It's 10 in morning and I have a whole day to get by!"

*Someone pleading for help*

"Hmm?"

There was a gang of 6 people beating up on one girl, how pathetic; well I think they are tough and I cannot defeat them with just me. Better call for help...

"Hey!"

Crap!

"Why ya staring me like that punk!"

"I'm ju-just passing by, and I-I would like to avoid any fights please"

Damn it, I'm stuttering for real?!

"Heh, some weak little punk we have here boys!"

"Let's get him!"

Oh damn!

"Hiya!"

One guy swing his bat my left side, I just dodge it going to the right. Then someone thrown a punch at me in my right side. I got hit in the face and I fell through the ground.

"Heh, some pathetic weakling we have here *Phweh*

*Heartbeat rising*

Damn it!, If I could move according to my brain this would have been easier!

I guess I'm gonna give up right?

Right?

...

...

"You can't lose now, not like this!"

Eh? Who's that...

"You are the one and only "Cursed Wolf"!"

Cursed Wolf...

Cursed Wolf...

Cursed Wolf!

I remember! I was named the "Cursed Wolf" the one who moves like an wolf and attacks like demon!

...

...

"This weakling! HAHAHAHA! Hm?"

"Hehehe..."

"What's so funny punk?"

"Hehehehehe..."

"Hey!, *grabs his shirt* What the hell are ya laughing at punk!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

As if my mind went berserk mode my body is doing a slouch waving downwards arms and with a psychotic smile.

"Crap! This guy is nuts! Get him!"

My body moves forward like a wolf hitting everyone except for the leader their vital points so they couldn't move and then I knocked them unconscious within less than a minute.

"What the!?"

I hit the leader's legs with full force, forcing him to stand in a kneel position. Then I hit his arms until they go numb from the pain. Finally I grabbed his shoulders and as my face getting closer to his frighten face I say.

"Don't show again here huh."

As I said those words he became unconscious. I looked around me and I saw people frightened... At me...

"Um... Excuse me?"

"?"

"Um... Thanks for saving me..."

"Ah... No problem."

"My name is Hanako... Hanako Nakahara..."

"Ah, my name is Regius Valdor"

"Yes... So I guess I see you later?"

"Yeah, see ya."

Damn, I need to run away from this area as possible. I head towards a restaurant and I ate there peacefully. I took a detour on a wide open plains and just sat there in the night sky.

"Ha... This is relaxing..."

"I wonder if anyone else sat here?"

Then I gazed upon the starry night sky.


End file.
